Avaritia (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Avaritia, also known as the Deadly Sin of Greed, is a major character in the story, "High School DxD: Nanatsu no Taizai." He is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, and one of the four original members that survived the aftermath of the Great War. As a member of the SDS, Avaritia possesses a great deal of power, enough so that he has always been considered one of the strongest members. He has also established his own harem during his absence, effectively making him an idol of worship to Issei, despite Avaritia's tendencies. Appearance Avaritia has been described to be the ultimate bishounen, possessing a handsome face with ivory black hair and dark eyes, wearing a black winter jacket with white fur cuffs and a lining at the rims of his hood, and also wears gray jeans with black leather boots, along with a leather belt. Personality Avaritia is a very energetic and vibrant individual, as even with the groups first meeting, he was very cheerful and energetic, and can be very sly and crafty. He considers himself a pioneer of everything that has value, having not only managed to obtain a large amount of money, but also owns one of the largest and most extravagent mansions in all of Kuoh. Much to Issei's envy, he has even amassed a harem of every woman that has caught his interest. As part of his "Deadly Sin," his greatest emotion is avarice, desiring everything of value in the world. He aspires to own everything, from power and wealth to beauty and status, aiming to one day take the title of Lucifer for himself, and establish himself as the Strongest Being in the Universe. Much to Issei's own horror and embarrassment, Avaritia has also expressed a want for the new Sin of Pride as well, as after he learns that Issei is the wielder of the Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, as well as the Deadly Sin, Superbia, he states that he will one day take Issei for himself. He has made this desire known several times, even in Issei's school, which has more or less established him as someone who pursues a "forbidden" relationship. When questioned about his sexual preferences, Avaritia makes it clear that he is not at all bothered by the gender barriers, reaffirming his desire to own everything of value. He has also mentioned that while has met a few males that intrigued him, they were not what he was looking for. Profile Avaritia is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, recorded as the Deadly Sin of Greed. He, along with the others, were created after Tristitia, who was the first Deadly Sin, was defeated by God after her attempts to destroy him. As the Deadly Sin of Greed, he desired everything of worth within the world, from wealth and power to beauty and status, proclaiming that he would one day take Lucifer's position as the Devil King for himself, and would become the Strongest Being in the Universe. Along with his fellow Deadly Sins, he became an idol of fear and worship amongst the Devils. By the end of the Great War, however, Avaritia, alongside Fornicatio, Acedia, and Tristitia, were the only remaining members of the Deadly Sins. After the war ended, he mysteriously vanished, having taken up residence in the town of Kuoh, which was still being developed at the time. During this period, he began to acquire everything of value to him, amassing a large amount of money and territory, and had even gathered a great number of women, and made them his. Powers and Abilities To Be Added Trivia * Avaritia's appearance is based off of Izaya Orihara, a major character and the main antagonist for the first half of the anime adaptation of the Durarara!! franchise. * Greed is recorded as being one of the strongest of the Deadly Sins, being ranked behind Fornicatio, Superbia, and Tristitia. * Avaritia is one of the surviving four members of the original Seven Deadly Sins in the aftermath of the Great War. * He is '5, 8" ft tall, and weighs 128 lbs. * Avaritia is a fan of many series, his particular favorite being Fullmetal Alchemist, as he likes how much the character "Greed" is very much like himself. * Avaritia has stated by his own volition that he cares little for gender barriers, thus making him bisexual. However, he has also stated that the only male who has garnered his attention is Issei. * His favorite food is Pepperoni Pizza. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:DemonsAnarchy